


The Scars Of War

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: BDSM, Other, Techno-bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: After Jack defeats senator Armstrong he repairs Mistral and removes her lack of remorse from war. Blade Wolf joins him and decides to attempt to hack into his brain to form a deeper more intimate connection. The friendship escalates into something much deeper as an alpha wolf claims his beta.





	The Scars Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not in any way condone bestiality. This is something I want to clear up right away. The idea hit me when Raiden defeated LQ84I and he rebuilt him. This is to embrace the more human aspect of the logical wolf-bot. A more instinctual side if you will. After all he is Raiden's but Raiden is also HIS so this should make sense. 
> 
> Also I adore Mistral and wanted to add her as a lover because she did truly love Raiden but put her mission first.

I finally did it. I purged the corruption from the world by removing the most corrupt man in it. Now I can finally settle down for a while. I have just the girl in mind too, half-french, half-algerian, all energy. I knew I loved her when I first met her. It's too bad all I have access to is the second AI but memories can be transferred as long as I have the data chip. 

I slowly assembled the model and opened the main data frame in the back of the head. Planting the chip and plugging her to Otacon's CPU I viewed her memories, everything from childhood to our second and final encounter. The training that had removed her remorse and compassion, I erased. I then set the files of how a family should function into her, hoping not to shock her system. I wanted this to work...no. I needed this to work. After a few more adjustments I closed the panel, unplugged her from the CPU and waited for her to boot up.

A cough escaped the auburn haired beauty and slowly she rose. "Jack? What happened? Where am I?" She looked around obviously confused by the situation. "You're safe. That's all that matters." I assured her. "Porquoi? Why rescue me?"  
"I defeated Desperado and Armstrong. The war is over."  
"Am I supposed to swoon at your feet because of that? Our battle was decided. You should have left me to my fate."  
"But Mistral..."  
"Va te faire fourte!" She shouted and started to walk away only to stop and look back. "Where's the exit?"  
I sighed and ran a hand down my face "It's over there." I said and pointed at the auto doors on the left side.  
She scoffed again and stormed off. 

Shortly after a familiar voice hit my ears "Well that went well."  
"I see you're picking up on sarcasm now."  
The mechanical canine approached and lowered his head nudging my hand. I playfully rubbed the sleek alloy that made up his head and squatted down next to him. "At least I still have you eh wolfy?" The wolf tilted his head and licked my hand. "Raiden I sense that Mistral doesn't know what to do now. You should allow me to follow her. I can help." 

"If you think you can convince her go ahead."  
The wolf nodded and took off after her.


End file.
